


Caught red handed.

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba masturbates, Fluff, M/M, Noiz catches him, not voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is really late and Aoba is really horny. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, literally, Aoba masturbates. What he doesn't notice, is that somewhere in the middle of his wanking, Noiz comes home and decides to just watch him until he's done. It might just have been the best sight Noiz has seen all week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught red handed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware it seems like voyeurism, by the title, but I assure you, it's not. You can comment as many times as you want, screaming at me that it's voyeurism, but I don't see it that way, so bug off or I'll get pissed. I don't like or approve of it, so why the hell would I write it? that's right, I don't. so bug the fuck off and go bother someone else with your comments cause I'm deleting all comments like that that come on my fic. have a fucking great day folks. I'm quite pleased with this though, even if it's kind of short. Enjoy C:

Aoba could be patient when he wanted, but today was not his day. Noiz had sucked him off in the morning as a wake-up call before dashing off to work, but that was not the issue. Noiz was late, really late, and Aoba was horny as hell. On any other day, he would have waited until Noiz came back from work so they could have fun together, but not on this day. Not at all, it was impossible. 

He didn't hold back the urge to wank because he feared Noiz would get angry, he held back because he liked doing with with Noiz. Doing it alone was usually pretty boring, even if he reached climax. Noiz wouldn't get angry either, they didn't have any rule that said neither could masturbate. Sometimes your partner isn't in the mood or you're just so horny you nearly explode, and what do you do? Take a cold shower? Nah, you wank and then you snuggle. Cold showers just make you sick either way, so what's the point. Aoba never saw the point of cold showers, it was enough to just put some ice cubes on your dick until it shrunk because of the cold. 

Throwing aside the covers, he flopped down in the bed and yanked off his pants. His eyes closed nearly instantly and the first thing that came into his mind was Noiz. His mind replayed the dream where he dreamt he fucked Noiz. Noiz always made the cutest and throatiest sounds whenever Aoba was down between his legs and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd make even better sounds when Aoba fucked him. 

He rubbed over his boxers slowly and sucked in a sharp breath. His body felt like it was on fire as he rubbed slowly over his erection through his boxers. Every nerve was responding to his own touches and he could barely hear himself think over the loud punding of his heart. A shiver ran down his spine as he slowly slid his boxers down his legs and left them on his right ankle. 

Aoba arched his back a bit as he stretched back to the pump bottle they had lube in. He smeared the lube over his dick and closed his hand into a fist that was just perfectly tight as he thrust his hips up into his own hand slowly. He could already feel the pleasure knot build up in his stomach and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan as his other hand went up to his chest to rub over his nipple. He moved his hips faster as he could feel the pressure building up and he couldn't stop his breathing from becoming heavier and faster. 

In his haze of pleasure, he didn't hear the front door open and close. He didn't hear Noiz asking if anyone was home, and he most certainly didn't hear the bedroom door open. 

Noiz had wondered what the sounds coming from the bedroom were all about, but he had not expected the sight that met him at all. Aoba was sprawled out on their dark maroon silk sheets, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other one around his dick. His eyes were closed and his body was glistening lightly with sweat. Noiz bit his lip slightly. Aoba just looked too hot like that. He wasn't complaining, he just looked really sexy. 

Determined to not disturb Aoba's little session with himself, Noiz stood quietly by the door. He let his eyes roam all over Aoba's body as the latter thrust up into his own hand and moaned. It was like music to Noiz's ears, and he wished the moment would never end. 

Aoba felt the pressure build up to the point where he could do nothing but arch his back and switch to stroking himself hard and fast. He was so sure his mind was playing tricks on him, because he was sure he felt Noiz's eyes on him. 

Just as he reached his climax, he opened his eyes wide and locked eyes with the amused and horny eyes of Noiz. The surprise from seeing his lover, only made his orgasm stronger and he was left shivering by the intensity. 

“That was quite a welcome.” Noiz couldn't help the words that left him as he strode to the bed with quick steps. He hurried to pull off his jacket and yank off his tie. The shirt and the pants quickly followed after and he sat down on the bed, looking at his dazed and exhausted lover. 

“You're late... So it's all your fault.” Aoba shifted a bit and wrinkled his nose at the already drying cum on both his hand and his stomach. “Make it up to me by cleaning me, then kissing me, then snuggling me.” Aoba yawned a bit and watched with tired eyes as Noiz moved over to the tissue box and pulled out two tissues before starting to clean him up. 

Noiz threw the tissues in the trash and moved back to the bed. He climbed in and flopped down beside Aoba and pulled him close. Noiz leaned in and kissed him softly. Aoba was nearly too tired to respond to the kisses, but he responded the best he could before snuggling close to Noiz. The latter just smiled warmly at him before pulling the sheets over them. 

Aoba was asleep within seconds and Noiz watched his features relax comepletely, removing every wrinkle on his forehead. His hair framed his face in the most beautiful way and Noiz couldn't help but lean in and kiss him once more. If this was the sight he'd see by coming home late, he'd have done it sooner, even if it bugged Aoba. 

Maybe he'd give him the same wake-up call tomorrow morning, maybe.


End file.
